Uzi
Decent accuracy and damage |unlock = 55 |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 3 |price = $921,000 |mag = 30 |max_ammo = 90 |rpm = 0.086 |damage = 27.5 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 20 |concealment = 24 |threat = 12 |reload_smg_min = 2.45 |reload_smg_max = 3.52 |ammo_b_min = 2.0 |ammo_b_max = 5.0 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 2.8 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The Uzi is a secondary SMG in Payday 2. It was added as part of the Hotline Miami DLC, alongside the Blaster 9mm and Cobra. Overview The Uzi is overall very similar to the Para, having similar high accuracy and fairly low rate of fire for its class. The main differences, however, are that is has much higher base damage and that, being a DLC weapon, its modifications are unlocked through achievements instead of from Card Drops. The Uzi's main features are its high base damage (the highest of any SMG, tied with the SpecOps and Swedish K at points) and above-average accuracy. In exchange, however, it has fairly average stability and the second-smallest ammo capacity of rounds (the same as the Krinkov). It is also the very last SMG unlocked at level 55, and is a fairly expensive investment for newer players. Whilst it has fairly strong visual recoil, this can be compensated for with modifications and skills, and the weapon's relatively low rate of fire helps keep the recoil from becoming uncontrollable. Even without damage-enhancing skills, the Uzi can hit the damage 'break point' required to kill FBI Heavy Response Units with a single headshot, whilst still maintaining an accuracy of depending on the exact combination of mods and skills used. The Uzi is one of only two SMGs capable of reaching 40 damage before skills are accounted for; the other is the SpecOps. KarateF22's Compilation of Optimal Weapon Loadouts As its stats can reach the point of competition with some primaries, it can be a very viable secondary option for Very Hard and Overkill in the hands of players who are good at ammo management, or for saw-using Enforcers who must have a dependable secondary weapon for combat - notable, as the Uzi is not as constrained by range in the same way the Locomotive is. Summary Pros: * High base damage * Above-average base accuracy * Good base concealment * Recoil is very manageable due to the low rate of fire. * Unique Barrel Extension suppressor which doesn't reduce damage. Cons: * Highest level lock of all secondaries * Low rate of fire reduces overall DPS. * Low ammo capacity * Expensive Tips * Aim for headshots to maintain ammo efficiency. Builds Backup Assault Carbine The Uzi is one of a few SMG's that can reach ( ) damage with perfect ( ) accuracy and max ( ) stability with mods alone. This build is useful if you need a capable secondary to compliment a specialized primary weapon. * Fire Breather Nozzle ( ) * Auto Fire ( ) * Tactical Foregrip ( ) * Ergonomic Stock ( ) Concealed Silenced SMG The Uzi can be modified into a highly concealed ( ) silenced secondary with low ( ) damage, marginal ( ) accuracy, and poor ( ) stability. * Low Profile Suppressor ( ) * Folded Stock ( ) If one desires slightly better accuracy, the Tactical Foregrip ( ) is the best option to increase accuracy but still keep a high concealment rating. ( ) Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 1 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Trivia * The Uzi is based upon the IMI Uzi with an integrated front vertical grip. On the real firearm, this grip replaces the two halves of the standard grip panels and has similar contours to the weapon's pistol grip. It is referred to as the K-Grip. * This particular type of Uzi bears resemblance to to some of the custom modified variants that have been created by professional gunsmiths which often include; custom solid butt stocks, added on accessory rails, elevated optics rail that doesn't interfere with operation of the charging handle and a higher rate of fire (base models have a ROF of 600 rounds per minute). * The Ergonomic Stock seems to be the polymer version of the Solid Stock with an add-on cheek pad. * The Uzi featured in Hotline Miami was actually a Mini/Micro Uzi, as opposed to the full-size variant seen in PAYDAY 2. * It is one of the few weapons in-game to use its real name, alongside the R93, the M1014, the Ak 5, the RPK, the Swedish K, The Judge, Peacemaker .45 and, technically, the UAR and the Gewehr 3. Gallery 2014-10-01 0000X.jpg|The unmodified Uzi. 2014-10-01 00005.jpg|Fully modded Uzi (Ergonomic Stock, Tactical Foregrip, Speculator Sight, Compact Laser Module and Competitor's Compensator). 2014-10-01 00003.jpg|Fully modded Uzi (Ergonomic Stock, Tactical Foregrip, Solar Sight, Military Laser Module and Funnel of Fun Nozzle). 2015-03-08 00002.jpg|Uzi modded for stealth (Silent Death, Compact Laser Module, See More Sight, and Folded Stock). UZI HOTLi.png|The Uzi as shown by Overkill. References ru:Uzi Category:SMGs Category:Hotline Miami DLC Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)